


out of the woods

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [1]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: crying because they couldn't hide it any longer. crying because of this physical and emotional torture. crying because no matter how much they love each other, sometimes, love just ain't enough.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 19





	out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> day one entry for the #MySasusakuMonth tag on twitter for the celebration of SS month!

**_remember when we hit the brakes too soon / twenty stitches in a hospital room / when you started crying, baby i did too / when the sun came up i was looking at you / remember when we couldn't take the heat / i walked out, i said i'm setting you free / but the monsters turned out to be just trees / when the sun came up, you were looking at me_ **

_\- out of the woods,_ _taylor swift (1989)_

* * *

she never thought hospital rooms could smell like longing.

there was a short distance between them on the hospital bed, but sakura swore it was a million miles long rather than mere centimeters. his words rang true all around the exclusive space that a shabby curtain could provide. they knocked harshly against her chest, asking for her heart to come out of her mouth from the nausea she felt when she heard what he said.

she gathered her courage and swallowed the lump in her throat, "are you sure?"

superstar sakura haruno, known for her stable vocals and brilliant lyricism, couldn't conjure up the right words- enough words -with her trembling lips to let the love of her life stay.

sasuke uchiha is the embodiment of fresh blood. hungry wolves gather around him and his life, follow and stalk, as a hunter does with their prey. they smelled ambition in him; the hunger to satisfy and to please; his need to feed his own pride and ego. that never-ending pursuit of excellence and success is embedded in his bloodstream that drew her to him in the first place.

through the course of their burning relationship, greedy eyes were everywhere; slimy hands try to grasp a taste of what it's like to be famous and in love. they couldn't step foot outside their apartments without any cameras flashing and money-ravenous voices shouting just for a glance. they learned the art of sleeping with their eyes open even in the comfort of their own home for the fear and anxiety of being watched. it was all too much.

sakura knows. she understands more than anyone. that's why she wasn't surprised when sasuke answered her inquiry. "i don't know, but i know we don't deserve to feel like this. you don't," he whispered.

his beautiful hands were littered with small cuts and bruises from tonight's incident. he has stitches on his chin, 20 in total, from a cut that she was sure will leave a scar, and will soon be a physical reminder of what once was. her heart ached.

she didn't say that it was her choice to live this life. it was the price she's paid and will keep on paying for living her dream. she could've gone hiding, secluded from the public scrutiny, and live her life somewhere far away with only herself as an audience for her art; but she chose this life - this life that gave him to her, and this life that takes him back now.

she nodded her head meekly, too weak to say anything else. she felt his head move then from its previous downward angle to finally face her. sakura uttered a silent prayer before she met his eyes. the opened window inside the room allowed some morning light in, and her heart cracked.

misty eyes greeted her, black pools glistened with unshed tears. they were filled with fear from their dangerous escapade earlier that caused their hospital visit and almost costed their lives. they were regretful, sorry for the way things played out for them. most of all, his eyes were crying now.

crying because they couldn't hide it any longer. crying because of this physical and emotional torture. crying because no matter how much they love each other, sometimes, love just ain't enough.

and so she cried with him- until their hearts stopped bleeding at the same time. she wanted to curse the people who kept on the pressure; curse sasuke for being so goddamn coward; curse herself for being so weak despite all these years. in the end, she just sat there with him in a hospital room smelled of longing even before they parted ways, and shed her tears with him.

 _for him_.

when she left him there, only the remains of their relationship was left, along with the smell of something like regret.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
